


Let’s do this Together

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Series: Bring me back to you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Five Year Anniversary, Lance and Shiro are married, M/M, Shance Support Week 2018, Shiro does not have a prosthetic, Shiro tries to make dinner, day 2 prompt: is this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Shiro tries to do something sweet for his husband, and realizes that its not exactly easy to do alone.





	Let’s do this Together

How they had made it to their five year anniversary Shiro didn't exactly know.

“Technically eight years babe" Lance laughed, poking Shiro in the side. 

Shiro just rolled his eyes and kissed Lance quickly. 

“Get going hon, you don't want to be late for your appointment” Lance stuck his tongue out and pulled his jacket on, giving Shiro one more quick kiss before he was out the door.

Shiro waited a few minutes after the door closed before getting up, smirking to himself. Time to start his master plan.

He was going to make dinner for Lance and it was going be the best he can make. 

He pulled his list out from his pocket and read over it quickly. He had to go to the grocery store as they didn't have a good few of the ingredients in the fridge. 

It would be the first time he left the apartment by himself in a couple weeks, though he should be fine, the grocery store was just across the street. Shiro took a breath and slipped his jacket on with a bit of a struggle. He made sure to grab his wallet before heading out the door.

…

So that was an adventure Shiro did not want to partake in again, at least by himself. It felt like everyone was staring at him, but he got the ingredients like he had planned too. 

Step one down, lots of other steps to go. 

Shiro set the bags onto the counter and pulled their bigger pan out, setting it on the stove top carefully, hopefully what happened last time would not happen again. That burn lasted for weeks and hurt like a bitch. He sighed and pulled out the beef he planned to cut, that was going to be an ordeal. 

He slapped it down onto counter and glared at it. How exactly was he supposed to cut this with one hand. A thought popped into his head and he sighed, it seemed pretty stupid but who knows, it might work. 

He opened the cutlery drawer and pulled out a fork, he stabbed it into the beef and put his mouth on the other end, picking up the knife and starting to cut through it. 

Surprisingly it worked out with ease, Shiro set the knife aside and pulled the fork out of his mouth, looking at the slices of beef with a glint of accomplishment. 

Shiro turned on the stove to its lowest setting, pouring in a bit of oil, the beef, and a bit of seasoning. That should take a little bit to cook. He washed off his hand quickly, setting out to fancy up their dining room table. 

A nice table cloth, two plates on each side, a vase with flowers in the middle. 

_ Good enough for now _ Shiro thought and went back to the kitchen, quickly stirring the beef. 

Next up, vegetables. 

Somehow he knew it wasn't going to work out the same way as the beef.

And that was how Lance found him, struggling hard to get the stupid zucchini to stay still as he tried to cut it. Apparently he hadn’t heard the door open.

“What are you doing?” Lance laughed, walking into the kitchen. Shiro flinched and looked over, fork still in mouth. Lance just giggled more. 

Once he removed the fork from his mouth Shiro coughed. 

“I’m trying to make dinner for us?” He offered “What are you doing home so early anyway?”

“My appointment was apparently canceled but they forgot to call me and tell me” he hummed, walking forward and leaning up to give his husband a quick kiss. “It’s really sweet of you to make dinner, but why don’t we finish this together, okay?” 

Shiro smiled and kissed back. “I think I can live with that.”

Lance took his husbands place in cutting the vegetables, bumping hips with him every once in a while. 

Giggles and laughter filled the kitchen as the finish up, plating their food and relaxing at the table. 

Lance smiled and swirled his wine glass slowly, watching the red liquid swish around. He looked up at his husband with loving eyes, sighing softly. 

“Hey Takashi” he purred

“Hm”

“I love you~”

“I love you too~”

Lance raised his glass up, looking at shiro with an expectant gaze. Shiro picked up on it quickly and raised his own glass, pressing them together gently. 

“Happy fifth year anniversary love”

“Happy anniversary”

**Author's Note:**

> Im a slut for married shance


End file.
